El Efecto Mariposa
by sepphire
Summary: "Volveré a por tí" En torno a esa promesa giraba toda su vida. Y ni estando ante su tumba se retractaría de su promesa, Naruto conocía la forma para ello. NaruSasu. AU. Inspirado en la película del mismo nombre.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: **Este fic es una adaptación de la película "El Efecto Mariposa" protagonizada por Ashton Kutcher. Ojo, adaptación, osea que no os extrañe si encontráis cosas que no coinciden con la película. Los que habéis visto la película os haréis una idea de cómo ira la historia y los que no pues lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco. Espero que os guste :).

**Advertencias: Yaoi. **Posible OOC necesario en algunos personajes. Posibles faltas de ortografía (las odio, pero soy humana y puede que alguna se me escape). ¿Violencia?.

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes son míos ni la idea de la historia. Lo único que me pertenece es la unión de ambas cosas, y probablemente no sea la única que haya llevado adelante este proyecto aunque no sé de ningún caso. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia. Por supuesto, este fic no tiene ningún ánimo de lucro.

"_El aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracán en el otro lado del mundo"_

_._

_._

**Prólogo**

_-¡Alto! ¡Estese quieto!_

Bruscamente giró la cabeza, sofocado, _era ahí_. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, con fuerza, provocando que chocara estruendosamente con una taquilla de metal.

Oía perfectamente los pasos de aquellos que querían retenerlo. Cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con la taquilla lo más rápido que pudo. Vio como las sombras de esos tipos se reflejaban tenuemente en las paredes. Le habían alcanzado. Cerró las persianas y empujó varias mesas y sillas hacia la puerta para que acompañaran en su función a la taquilla. Sudaba, el pelo rubio que caía por su frente revuelto y despeinado se quedaba pegado por el sudor, prácticamente hiperventilaba por el cansancio, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí. No había vuelta atrás. No iba a detenerse.

Giró sobre sí mismo hasta que localizo el pequeño aparato. No tenía mucho tiempo. Sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cinta y la introdujo preparándolo todo. Estaba listo. Una imagen comenzó a aparecer en ligeramente amarillenta y desnuda pared a la que apuntaba el proyector.

_-¡Abra la puerta! ¡No haga ninguna locura!_

Se escondió debajo del escritorio sobre el que se encontraba el proyector y se tumbó boca abajo. La imagen comenzó a tomar nitidez mostrando una grabación en la que pudo ver a la razón por la que se encontraba ahí con unos (muchos) años menos. Sacó un papel doblado y arrugado y el lápiz que había conseguido coger hace unos días.

Comenzó a escribir, las letras deformes y apenas entendibles tanto por el nerviosismo como por la posición en la que se encontraba.

"_Sí alguien lee esto es que no he logrado mi cometido. Tal vez esta nota nunca llegue a ver la luz. Espero que así sea, porque eso significaría que he logrado salvarle."_

Seguía observando la grabación frente a él. La cabeza le empezó a doler y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar.

.

.

.

_**Catorce años antes**_

-¡Vamos Kyuubi, ven aquí chico!

El pequeño perro anaranjado de apariencia zorruna corrió hacia su pequeño dueño tirándolo al suelo para poder lamerle la cara con mayor comodidad. El pequeño rubio se dejó hacer cayendo en el verde y fresco césped sin parar de reír y acariciándolo con efusividad.

Aquel día el sol resplandecía y los pájaros no dejaban de cantar. La primavera había llegado y se podía decir que por todo lo alto. No era el único niño que salía a jugar al patio de su casa aprovechando el fantástico día que hacía, de hecho se podían escuchar perfectamente los lejanos y no tan lejanos murmullos alegres de los niños que jugaban los unos con los otros.

A veces los envidiaba. Él no tenía muchos amigos.

Pero al menos tenía a Kyuubi.

Escuchó el ligero chirrío tan típico que siempre hacía la puerta trasera de su casa cuando era abierta. Abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa y se levantó sujetando a Kyuubi junto a él, que seguía lamiéndole la cara como si nada.

Seguidamente por la puerta se asomó la figura de su querida y pelirroja madre, tan bonita como siempre, aunque esta vez su típica y gran sonrisa no acompañaba su blanco rostro. Naruto era pequeño, y no sabía muy bien cómo definir la expresión que teñía su rostro, pero sabía que algo no iba del todo bien, lo que le entristeció e hizo que bajara su mirada azulina hacia sus zapatos, llenos de barro.

-Naru-chan, cariño… -efectivamente, su voz detonaba algo de preocupación. –Entra a casa, tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

El pequeño asintió lentamente dejando con suavidad al cachorro en el suelo. Caminó con rapidez subiendo los dos escalones que llegaban a la puerta. Kyuubi al principio le siguió, pero acabo prestándole más atención a una pequeña mariposa que pasaba por ahí. Cuando el pequeño se encontró con su madre le miró con la mirada apenada y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Como respuesta, la joven mujer le revolvió con suavidad el pelo y trato de sonreírle maternalmente para calmarlo, aunque su sonrisa no era la de siempre y eso el pequeño lo notaba.

-Siéntate un momento, cielo, enseguida vengo voy a buscar una cosa.- le dijo mientras le empujaba suavemente por el hombro hacia la redonda mesa del comedor.

-Hai, okaasan-ttebayo.-dijo el pequeño mientras pegaba un pequeño salto para sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Las pequeñas piernas del muchacho colgaban y no podía parar de moverlas. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Desde donde se encontraba podía observar por la ventana a su pequeño amigo saltando, intentando atrapar la mariposa en el patio.

Se entretuvo mirándolo mientras esperaba a su madre.

.

Abrió el cajón de su cómoda, allí se encontraba el doblado papel. La mano le temblaba mientras lo desdoblaba.

_**Flashback**_

_La mujer no dejaba de observar con sus ojos rojos la imagen que le brindaba la ventana, la cual era perfectamente visible desde donde se encontraba sentada. Su rostro seguía preocupado desde lo que sucedió esa misma mañana. La imagen del niño pequeño e inocente que jugaba con su cachorro distaba tanto de aquello…_

_Una taza de té le era entregada. Dejo de contemplar al pequeño para sonreír agradecidamente a la persona con se la había ofrecido. _

_-Muchas gracias, Kushina-san._

_La interpelada se sentó en el asiento de enfrente con otra taza de té en su mano. – ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que querías hablar conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Naruto esta vez-ttebane?- Fue al grano, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. Llevaba preocupada desde que había recibido la llamada de la profesora de su hijo esa misma mañana citándola para hablar de algo aparentemente importante. _

_La mujer suspiró. _

_Era joven, apenas llevaría unos cinco años en la docencia, pero tenía fama de ser bastante cercana a los niños y de hecho su hijo siempre hablaba bien de ella. Y ella de él. Se podía decir que le tenía bastante cariño al torbellino rubio, precisamente ese era el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí sentada._

_-Esta mañana, he mandado como tarea a los niños que realizaran un dibujo sobre la profesión a la que querían dedicarse cuando fueran mayores. –Kushina escuchaba atentamente- Veía a Naruto haciendo su dibujo con bastante empeño, quizás demasiado, empleando los colores con fuerza…-Se llevó la mano al bolsillo como si estuviera buscando algo- Al principio no me extraño. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que es un niño que siempre pone mucho empeño en lo que hace, pero cuando me acerqué a echarle un vistazo a su dibujo…-dejó sobre la mesa un papel doblado en cuatro, algo arrugado. La pelirroja lo observó con el ceño fruncido, arrastrándolo rápidamente hacia ella.- Sinceramente, no sabía cómo reaccionar… -tragó saliva._

_Rápidamente desdobló el papel contemplando su contenido._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Nunca había sido un niño que dibujara especialmente bien y la calidad del dibujo era bastante pésima. Aún así se apreciaba claramente el dibujo: tres cuerpos de hombres con cruces en los ojos tumbados en el suelo y la figura de su hijo sobre ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Parecía que los colores habían sido aplicados con fuerza. Sobre todo el color rojo, que prácticamente ocupaba todo el folio.

Salió de la habitación, dibujo en mano, y bajo las escaleras que llevaban al comedor.

Era obvio que algo pasaba con su hijo. Este le debía una explicación. Aunque pensándolo bien…

¿Qué motivos tendría un niño de siete años para tener ese odio guardado, esos pensamientos que había plasmado en el dibujo?

_No sería que…_

Paró en seco al bajar las escaleras y encontrar la silla donde se encontraba su hijo vacía, ladeada. Lo busco con la mirada por los rincones cercanos al comedor sin resultado alguno. Tampoco estaba en el patio.

-¿Dónde estás Naru…?

El dibujo cayó al suelo debido al sobresalto que le provocó la imagen ante sus ojos. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, golpeando con fuerza. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Sus violáceos ojos no podían estar más abiertos.

Su hijo, su pequeño, estaba detrás de ella. El enorme cuchillo contrastaba con las pequeñas manos que lo sujetaban. Su rostro impasible.

El grito que pegó su madre al ver la escena le afectó. Fue como si despertara de una ensoñación. Agitó la cabeza, miró su mano, y tiró el cuchillo al suelo asustado. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones por su rostro. El niño se puso muy nervioso.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento-ttebayo! –corrió hacia dónde estaba su madre, la cual aún no era capaz de salir del shock en el que se encontraba.-¡Ha vuelto a pasar, mami, ha vuelto a pasar! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Lo siento tanto…!

El instinto sobreprotector se apoderó de ella y con rapidez estrujó a su hijo contra su pecho, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, besando su rubia cabellera. Los dos temblaban, no podían dejar de temblar.

No cabía lugar a dudas.

_-Parece que lo ha heredado… Pero su caso es aún más grave._

El pequeño apretaba con sus manitas su camiseta buscando un mayor agarre y su madre lo estrujó aun más contra ella.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

. . .

**NdeA: **Todo tipo de críticas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean educadas.

Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo de esta historia. No avanza demasiado, pero creo que es fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia. Sasuke hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo, no preocuparse jajajaj.

Me comprometo a finalizar esta historia, la cual no pretendo que tenga más de 10 capítulos (de hecho eso sería lo máximo, mi intención es hacerla de menos), pero puesto que estoy en la recta final de mis estudios y dentro de poco tengo que hacer la Selectividad, no puedo asegurar una fecha fija para la publicación de capítulos, pero intentaré tardar lo menos posible(:

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Infancia Parte 1

Advertencias: Yaoi.Posible OOC necesario en algunos personajes. Posibles faltas de ortografía (las odio, pero soy humana y puede que alguna se me escape). ¿Violencia?. **Importante: **No tengo ni puñetera idea de medicina ni psicología, estáis avisados.

**NdeA: **Entiendo que muchos no entendáis a que se deben los sucesos del prólogo y probablemente tampoco le encontréis mucho sentido a este capítulo, pero a lo largo de la historia iréis atando cabos y entendiéndolo todo. Intentaré que no quede ni un solo cabo suelto y que todo quede explicado de una forma que se entienda, sólo paciencia jaja

Disclaimer:Ni los personajes son míos ni la idea de la historia. Lo único que me pertenece es la unión de ambas cosas, y probablemente no sea la única que haya llevado adelante este proyecto aunque no sé de ningún caso. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia. Por supuesto, este fic no tiene ningún ánimo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Infancia [Parte 1]**

"_El aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracán en el otro lado del mundo"_

_-Te has portado muy bien campeón. Ya puedes vestirte._

_Naruto se sentó sobre la camilla con esa sonrisa amplia e inocente que tanto le caracterizaba. Aceptó la camiseta, su camiseta, de manos de la mujer rubia a la que tantas veces habían visitado desde el incidente del cuchillo. Le transmitía confianza aún a pesar de que era consciente de que algo no iba bien. _

_También aceptó la piruleta roja que le ofreció mientras le revolvía el pelo._

_-¿Qué se dice cariño?- Preguntó su madre, cruzada de brazos, sin levantarse de una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de la doctora. _

_-¡Gracias obaa-chan!_

_La rubia cruzó los brazos debajo de sus enormes pechos y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un pequeño puchero.-Oye, niño…- Naruto rió. Y Kushina también, aunque no tan ruidosamente como su retoño._

_En apenas cinco segundos ya se encontraba vestido y bajó de la camilla de un salto. –Okaasan, ¿Salgo fuera como siempre?- Kushina asintió como única respuesta. Su hijo corrió y ella le alzó para que el pequeño le diera un beso en la mejilla. Un par de pasos más y ya se encontraba fuera de la consulta. Sabía que obedientemente el niño se encontraba sentado en los asientos de la sala de espera que se hallaban al otro lado de la puerta. Habían hecho tantas visitas al lugar últimamente que todo aquello incluso era rutina._

_Y como siempre que Naruto salía, llegaba el momento de ponerse serios._

_-Doctora Senju, ¿Y bien?_

_Siguió a la susodicha con la mirada, viéndola sentarse al otro lado del escritorio, apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, enlazar los dedos y apoyar seguidamente la cabeza sobre ellos. El ceño fruncido y el semblante serio. _

_-Señora Uzumaki, el niño físicamente está perfecto. Es un chaval muy saludable, de hecho, la revisión física de hoy ha sido simplemente una treta para evitar asustarle. Al fin y al cabo sólo tiene siete años y ha pasado demasiado con todo el ajetreo de estos días…- La pelirroja asentía, escuchando atentamente- Pero vayamos al grano. Ya dispongo de los resultados de las pruebas neurológicas que le hicimos a Naruto la semana pasada._

_Abrió el pequeño cajón a su derecha y sacó un enorme sobre marrón posicionándolo sobre la mesa. Expuso las cuatro radiografías debidamente ordenadas sobre la mesa. Todas mostraban lo mismo, el contorno de una cabeza desde varios ángulos, dejando entrever una masa que se distinguía perfectamente como el cerebro.__*****_

_Kushina tragó saliva. La doctora comenzó su explicación._

-En principio no hemos encontrado nada. Todo parece estar normal, nada raro que no podamos encontrar en ninguna otra persona de su edad. Sé lo que le preocupa, señora Uzumaki, pero de momento puedo asegurar que el niño no ha heredado la enfermedad de Minato.

La aludida se llevó la mano al pecho y exhaló, ahora podía respirar tranquila. Aunque aún no estaban todos los cabos atados.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explica el suceso del dibujo y del cuchillo? Además de las lagunas mentales que tiene tan a menudo…

-Sé que le va a sonar raro, pero me parece que todo es debido al estrés. Quiera o no, es un niño que vive sin su padre. No pretendo criticar su forma de criarlo, todo lo contrario, me parece que está realizando una labor excelente. Pero quiera o no, es un hecho que suele afectar a los niños, sobre todo a los de tan corta edad. Quizá pasar más tiempo con sus amigos le vendría bien.

-¿Estrés en un niño de siete años?-alzó una ceja. La rubia rió suavemente.

-Es raro, pero no es el primer caso que tengo. Haga lo que le he dicho, y si sigue teniendo esos problemas vuelva por aquí.

Asintió, dando por zanjada la conversación. Se levantó de su asiento y la doctora la imitó siguiendo sus pasos.

Se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctora, sobre todo por la paciencia que ha tenido con todo este asunto.

La rubia sonrió.-No ha sido nada, al fin y al cabo es mi trabajo. Espero que nos encontremos pronto, pero en una ocasión diferente.-La pelirroja sonrió como respuesta y salió de la consulta.

Su pequeño se encontraba sentado efectivamente donde supuso, agitando las piernas rápidamente debido a la impaciencia. Nunca había sido un niño demasiado tranquilo. Le miraba fijamente. Le ofreció una mano que el niño aceptó gustosa y de un salto bajó de su asiento. Caminaron hacia la salida.

Kushina sonrió. Tranquila, con calidez. Hacía años que no sonreía así. La situación de los últimos días era como un impedimento para hacerlo.

-¿Te apetece cenar ramen-ttebane?

-¡Por supuesto que sí-ttebayo! – la miraba fijamente -Por cierto, mami, hoy Sasuke-kun me ha contado que su papá se ha comprado una cámara nueva y… me ha invitado a jugar mañana con ellos y… a probarla-miró al suelo un segundo y después volvió a mirarla con los ojitos azules brillantes.- ¿Me dejarías ir? ¡Por favor, me portaré bien-ttebayo!

Y se hizo el silencio. Los hijos del señor Uchiha eran unas de las pocas personas con las que permitía que Naruto pasara tiempo. Siempre fue amiga de Mikoto, la ex mujer de este, y aunque respeto su decisión de separarse de él (en realidad ella nunca se atrevió a contarle los motivos) no tenía ningún tipo de problema con Fugaku. No le parecía mal tipo. ¿Por qué no dejarle?

Además, a partir de ahora dejaría de ser tan sobreprotectora con el pequeño y le permitiría jugar con los demás niños… La "enfermedad" de Naruto le preocupaba tanto que temía que le afectará en las relaciones con los demás.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Tal vez incluso fue su culpa que sufriera aquello.

Fuera como fuese, tomar esa decisión sería un buen comienzo.

-¡Claro que puedes, cielo!

La enorme sonrisa que le regaló su hijo tras oír aquello le provocó un calor en el corazón demasiado difícil de explicar.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan orgullosa de haber salido adelante cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de _él_ en vez de abortar cómo todos los médicos le habían recomendado.

.

.

Apenas acababa de frenar y Naruto ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta, prácticamente con un pie en la acera.

Kushina le agarró de la camiseta de un modo semejante a como una leona carga a sus cachorros.

-¡Naruto, no hagas el loco, imagínate lo que habría pasado si no hubiera frenado! ¡Podrías haberte matado!- Naruto le sacó la lengua como única respuesta, pero se puso blanco cuando su madre le miró con ese ceño fruncido que sólo era sinónimo de chichón, por lo que su rostro se relajó en un puchero.-Gomen, okaasan…

-Sí es que eres un dobe.

Naruto giró la cabeza con rapidez hacia el pequeño dueño de la voz y esta vez le sacó la lengua a él.

-¡Y tú eres un teme!.

Una madre normal habría regañado al primero por insultar a su retoño y luego a este por seguirle al juego, pero puesto que no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, la pelirroja simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y soltó a la pequeña fiera saliendo del auto detrás de él. Naruto corrió hacia el encuentro con el otro niño seguido de su madre.

Era sábado y hacía un día espléndido, más propio del mes de Junio que de Marzo. El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha, vestido con unas bermudas y una sudadera con capucha y manga corta, sujetaba una pelota de plástico roja.

El patio de los Uchiha era bastante grande, lo que contrastaba con lo humilde que era su casa. Cuando Fugaku aún estaba con Mikoto vivían en una casa más ostentosa. Pero tras el divorcio este optó por mudarse con sus hijos a esa casa que se encontraba apenas a dos manzanas de la de los Uzumaki. Él decía que prefería que los niños vivieran en ese ambiente antes que en una _puta _mansión de las afueras. A Kushina siempre le llamó la atención el cómo Fugaku cambió de ser un hombre de etiqueta a un tipo campechano tras el divorcio. Aún así, seguía sin parecerle mal tipo. Al fin y al cabo, y por muchas groserías, que soltara el motivo de la mudanza le pareció muy tierno. Ya averiguaría que pasó en ese matrimonio, aunque primero tendría que averiguar dónde se había mudado su mejor amiga…

Cuando Naruto llego al encuentro del moreno la pelota le reboto en la cara. Esto provocó que, y tras un fallido intento de esconderla (sin mucho esfuerzo cabe decir), el dueño de la pelota cayera al césped riendo a carcajada limpia, sujetándose incluso el estómago como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Un puchero después y, sin tampoco mucho esfuerzo por mantenerla oculta, la risa del rubio acompañó a la suya mientras se agachaba a recoger la pelota. Observaba a su mejor amigo.

El pelo negro que caía enmarcando su rostro y ligeramente en punta por detrás brillaba tanto por el sol que se podría decir más que negro era de un tono azulado. Los ojos oscuros adquirían un pequeño tono malicioso debido al ceño algo fruncido que Sasuke acostumbraba a lucir siempre, como una especie de marca personal, al igual que la sonrisa de medio lado. A pesar de todo, Naruto podía asegurar que no mostraba frialdad en su rostro. Su piel era tan blanca que cuando nevaba el rubio solía picarle diciéndole que tuviera cuidado o iba a acabar perdiéndose en la masa blanca porque se camuflaba.

En general, y no sabía por qué, a Naruto le parecía un niño muy tierno.

Muchas niñas le regalaban cartas con corazones, pero a pesar de ello no era un niño con muchos amigos… Como él.

Quizás por eso mismo era por lo que se llevaban tan bien. Además, ¡Él se sentía orgulloso de ser el único que podía observar esa faceta de Sasuke! Con nadie más Sasuke bromeaba, ni se tiraba al suelo de la risa.

Qué narices, Sasuke directamente no hablaba con nadie más.

El rubio intentó como venganza estamparle la pelota en la cara aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo y era un blanco fácil, pero el moreno era hábil y la cogió a tiempo. Naruto resopló.

-Oe, niños, no juguéis a mataros-ttebane.

Una risa masculina resonó por todo el patio, una voz reconocida por todos. Kushina se acercó a Naruto, le sujetó por los hombros y suavemente lo giro para que mirara al hombre dueño de aquella voz. Fumaba un puro y su rostro estaba algo arrugado por los años, aunque era aún era un tipo joven. El pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Vestía una camiseta de Los Ramones bastante desgastada y unas bermudas a cuadros algo anticuadas.

-Naruto, sé un niño educado y agradécele al señor Uchiha que te ha-

-No te preocupes, Kushina, ¡No hay nada que agradecer! Además tú ahora tienes que irte a trabajar, así te ahorras la niñera.-La pelirroja fue interrumpida por un sonriente Fugaku. Esta suspiró y sonrió.

-Sí, la verdad es que me ha venido bastante bien que le hayas invitado hoy-ttebane, pero, ¿Vas a poder sólo con los diablillos?

Naruto hizo un puchero mientras su madre le revolvía el pelo. El mayor allí presente rió y señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. Un niño moreno, bastante parecido a Sasuke pero algo mayor, se balanceaba levemente en un columpio que caía del tronco de un árbol. Les miraba fijamente. Serio.

Muy serio diría la pelirroja.

-Tranquila, además tengo a Itachi para echarme una mano.

Tuvo la tentación de levantar una ceja, pero se abstuvo. -_Me quedo mucho más tranquila…_

Bendito sarcasmo.

Fuera como fuese, tenía que irse a trabajar. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al rubio y por el camino puso de pie a Sasuke que todavía estaba sentado en el césped y le revolvió el pelo.

-Muchas gracias, Fugaku-san. Ya sabes si necesitas alguna cosa o hay algún problema llámame al móvil, ¿vale? – Prácticamente ya tenía un pie dentro de la blanca (ahora beige) y desgastada furgoneta. Fugaku le respondió simplemente sacando el pulgar como gesto de que todo estaba claro y una sonrisa mientras sujetaba el puro con los dientes para evitar que se le cayese. -¡Te quiero Naru, pórtate bien-ttebane! ¡En dos horas vendré a por ti!

Puerta cerrada, motor en marcha y Kushina ya se había ido. Naruto sabía que volvería en dos o tres horas más o menos.

Mejor, así tendría tiempo de jugar con su querido amigo Sasuke.

Corrió hacia él.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué jugamos, teme? –la pregunta fue realizada con efusividad. Demasiada para el gusto de Sasuke, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al elevado tono de voz del rubio. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que le gustara molestarle apartando la cara de él cuando hablaba así -¿A Superman? ¿A Batman? ¿A ninjas? ¿A las tort-

-Naruto, ¿te ha contado mi hijo lo de mi nueva cámara?

La voz ronca del mayor de los Uchiha le interrumpió. La sombra de este casi cubría por completo la figura de los pequeños. Tanto Naruto como su hijo lo miraban fijamente con los ojos enormemente abiertos, brillantes, y la boca semiabierta.

Les miraba fijamente. Ceño fruncido. Sonrisa torcida. Puro en boca.

Naruto cambió su gesto por una amplia sonrisa y asintió efusivamente.

-¡Sí, Fugaku-san! ¡Sasuke me lo contó el otro día en la escuela-ttebayo!

La sonrisa torcida de este se amplió. Pego una calada al puro absolutamente perfecta, sin necesidad de sujetarlo con los dedos, simplemente manteniéndolo en su boca.

-¿Y te gustaría grabar vídeos con Sasuke-chan?

Asintió efusivamente.

-¡Grabaremos una peli de superhéroes! ¿O mejor de estrellas del rock? ¡O de astronau-

De nuevo esa risa ronca.

-Será mucho mejor… Naruto.-un giró de 180 grados sobre sus propios talones y comenzó a andar con calma- Seguidme, lo grabaremos mejor en el sótano.

Para llegar a dicho lugar era inevitable pasar por dónde se encontraba Itachi. Se balanceaba lentamente en su columpio.

Sin necesidad de mirarle, el mayor se detuvo, apenas un segundo, delante de él. Le revolvió el pelo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un escupitajo a un centímetro de su pie y una mirada fría, más de asco que de odio.

Una mirada dirigida con la cabeza cabizbaja y el ceño fruncido, pero dirigida directamente hacia los ojos de su padre. Tremendamente sombría.

Su superior imitó su gesto de fruncir el ceño. Ya no había sonrisa de ningún tipo, sólo una línea inexpresiva en su lugar. Una nueva calada perfecta a su puro.-Baja tu también Itachi, si no quieres que tengamos problemas.

Y su mano, que aún se encontraba en la cabeza de su primogénito, tiró con fuerza del pelo.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon muy cerca de él. Relajó el agarre.

Miró por encima del hombro a los pequeños que le observaban sonrientes. Sasuke sin mostrar los dientes. Naruto bien podría protagonizar un anuncio de Oral B. Les sonrió en respuesta. Cínicamente a ojos de Itachi, que no cambiaba su gesto.

-Itachi nos acompañará. Él también quiere ver como grabáis ese fantástico vídeo. ¿Verdad, Itachi?

Volvió a revolverle el pelo, cómo si la escena anterior no hubiera tenido lugar.

Los ojos del pequeño Sasuke se cerraron felizmente y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Mi ototo es el mejor!

Itachi nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia _Fugaku_.

Porque después de esto ya no podía considerarlo más como su padre.

.

.

El patio era caluroso, pero el interior de aquel sótano era tan sombrío que Naruto se frotaba los brazos para darse algo de calor. Sasuke no, probablemente ya estaría acostumbrado.

El sótano de la casa era pequeño y oscuro. La única iluminación existente era la procedente de una pequeña lámpara situada en una polvorienta mesa y a la luz solar que entraba por la rejilla de la puerta entreabierta que daba a la salida. Esta luz daba de lleno en el rostro de Itachi, inexpresivo, que se había negado a avanzar más y se había sentado en el sexto escalón.

Parecía entretenerse dándole vueltas a la cabeza de una polvorienta muñeca _Nenuco_.

Fugaku dio un sorbo al vaso de Whisky que se había servido mientras hacía algunos retoques en la cámara. Era moderna, aunque estaba apoyada en un trípode tan antiguo que cualquiera juraría que faltaba la cortina delante de la lente, como esas enormes cámaras de los sesenta.

El vaso de whisky fue dejado en la mesa junto a la lámpara y la ropa de los pequeños. Fugaku les había dicho que era necesario que se pusieran otra ropa, una que él les había hecho ponerse.

Parecían disfraces medievales bastante desgastados.

-Ya está todo listo.

El mayor arrastraba las palabras, casi imperceptiblemente, Naruto notó que se tambaleaba un poco. No importaba, ambos niños se pusieron firmes.

-Os explicaré cómo lo haremos… ¿Habéis visto Robin Hood en el colegio, verdad? Bien, pues en nuestro vídeo Sasuke será Robin y tú Naruto, el príncipe Juan. ¿Qué os parece? Lo tengo todo ideado para que quede perfecto.

-¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que ser el protagonista?

-Tranquilo, pequeño, haremos más vídeos. Él no será siempre el protagonista. Y ahora… Quitaos la ropa.

Tragaron saliva al oír aquello y se miraron algo asustados. Ninguno hizo de primeras lo que él dijo.

-¿Por qué, otoosan? No creo que haga falta eso…

Sasuke se puso serio, aunque temblaba. Eso no era normal en su padre.

Él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Y no le quedo la menor duda cuando golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que el vaso de Whisky cayó al suelo haciéndose trizas y dejando un charco cuyo olor empezó a marearles.

-¡Joder, Sasuke! ¡No te vuelvas como tu madre y haz lo que te digo de una puta vez!

Sasuke retrocedió y se refugió detrás del rubio, que estaba tan asustado como él. Podía escuchar los sollozos que hacía el pequeño a su espalda.

Una pequeña mano tiró lentamente de la tela sobre su hombro…

_Y todo se volvió negro._

.

_Joder, espeluznante… Ha quedado perfecto. Me pagaran un pastón por esto._

Todo sonido por pequeño que fuera retumbaba en sus oídos.

Era la misma situación que cuando te estás quedando dormido y todo a tu alrededor suena en tu cabeza como en estéreo.

Llevó sus pequeñas manos a sus sienes y abrió los ojos.

La luz le cegó momentáneamente hasta que todo volvió a su sitio.

-Joder pequeño, ha sido fantástico. Sin duda la próxima vez pienso hacerte el protagonista.

¿El protagonista? ¿De qué hablaba?

Sasuke miraba al suelo. Ojos rojos. Labio tembloroso.

Desnudo.

Bajo la mirada. Observó de su cuerpo lo poco que su visión le permitía.

Su ropa se encontraba bajo sus pies.

Un golpe seco. Algo rozo su también desnudo pie.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

La cabeza de la muñeca que Itachi tenía en sus manos era lo que había golpeado sus pies.

.

.

Y continuará. En el próximo capítulo terminaré la infancia.

Sé que prometí actualizar la historia en una semana… No contaba con un enorme trabajo que deje para el último día (sí, soy así de desastre jajajaj)

Aviso ya que estoy de que no actualizaré en un tiempo porque se me bien encima la selectividad señores, así que me temo que hasta Junio no volveré a actualizar. ¡Pero esta historia la acabo! ¡Esa es mi meta de este verano!

No sé si a alguien le interesará seguir leyendo esto, pero muchas gracias a aquellos que mandaron reviews al primer capítulo, que han puesto en favoritos esta historia y a aquellos que le están dando una oportunidad desde las sombras =)

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


	3. Infancia Parte 2

**Advertencias:** OOC necesario en algunos personajes. Posibles faltas de ortografía (las odio, pero soy humana y puede que alguna se me escape). ¿Violencia?.

Importante:No tengo ni puñetera idea de medicina ni psicología, estáis avisados.

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes son míos ni la idea de la historia. Lo único que me pertenece es la unión de ambas cosas, y probablemente no sea la única que haya llevado adelante este proyecto aunque no sé de ningún caso. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia. Por supuesto, este fic no tiene ningún ánimo de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Infancia [Parte 2]**

-Ya puedes levantarte, Naruto.

Le hizo caso y se incorporó de la camilla reclinable. Como siempre, recibió gustoso la piruleta que le ofrecía. Su madre observaba la escena con preocupación desde el asiento donde siempre esperaba a que acabara la sesión, frente al escritorio de la doctora.

Tsunade, a su vez, se sentó de nuevo en aquella silla blanca situada frente al sillón donde se encontraba el pequeño. Anotó algo en su bloc de notas, se ajustó las gafas, y le miró.

-Te voy a mandar una tarea. Es sencilla, solo te pido constancia con ella.-El pequeño asintió dándole pie a que continuara.-Quiero que a partir de hoy escribas un diario. Cuando llegues a casa quiero que escribas todo lo que recuerdes de las dos últimas situaciones en las que has sufrido pérdidas de memoria y que esta misma noche comiences a escribir tu día a día.

-¡Un diario! Entendido, dattebayo.

La doctora sonrió.

-No te voy a poner tiempo límite. Será un ejercicio de memoria, así forzarás a tu mente a recordar. ¡Pero no te lo inventes!

La ruidosa risa del rubio se escuchó por toda la habitación, fresca como siempre. Su madre no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza, todo ello con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cielo, tengo que hablar con la doctora de una cosa. Sal afuera, por favor, enseguida salgo a por ti.

Asintió el aludido y se dirigió hacia fuera de la sala.

Y como siempre que visitaban aquel lugar, Naruto se sentaba, moviendo sus cortas piernas que colgaban por la altura del asiento como si de correr la maratón se tratara. Pero hoy más que nunca. Estaba nervioso. Tenía una tarea que cumplir y además, era pequeño pero no tonto, y como siempre se olía que su madre tramaba algo.

Así que, como hacía siempre que se encontraba en ese lugar, se puso de pie con un pequeño brinco silencioso y de puntillas se acerco sigilosamente hasta la puerta y pegó la oreja.

Dos voces que conocía demasiado bien conversaban entre ellas, y parecían estar bien metidas en el tema.

_-… Es normal, Kushina. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano este día llegaría. –_Sin duda, la voz de la doctora. _- Además, sabes que Naruto es un chico curio-_

_-¡Pero no es seguro, doctora Senju! ¿Y si le hace algo? ¡Él no está bien de la cabeza!_

_-Pero podemos tomar medidas. Ya sabe, sala cerrada, vigilancia… Sería solo una visita de unos cuantos minutos. No tiene por qué írsenos de las manos…._

-¡Ah!- exclamó ahogadamente el pequeño blondo separando bruscamente la cabeza de la puerta, pero no le oyeron las personas que se encontraban dentro de la sala. -¿Visita…ttebayo?- Se susurró a sí mismo.

[**Flashback**]

_-Naruto, despídete del señor Uchiha, que ya nos vamos a casa.- Le ordenó suavemente la pelirroja antes de dejarle abrir la puerta de copiloto de la desgastada furgoneta blanca._

_Se giró felizmente, y se despidió enérgicamente con la mano._

_-¡Adiós Sasuke-teme! ¡Adiós Itachi-san! ¡Y muchas gracias por todo, señor Uchiha!_

_Como respuesta solo obtuvo la indiferencia de Itachi que se dio media vuelta dispuesto a adentrarse en la casa, una débil sacudida de mano por parte de Sasuke que se mantenía con la mirada levemente apagada aunque con una pequeña sonrisa y la sonrisa más falsa que Fugaku Uchiha tenía en el repertorio, que se despidió del pequeño alzando dos dedos hacia la frente como si se tratara de un saludo militar._

_Naruto no entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Lo único que sabía es que el padre de su amigo Sasuke le había hecho prometer (y de una forma que lo asustó un poco) que no diría nada de lo que había ocurrido ahí._

_Dijo que sería su pequeño secreto._

_Y Naruto nunca contaría un secreto. Además, no podía contar algo que no recordaba…_

_Abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y se sentó en su asiento. Kushina ya estaba dentro. Pocos segundos después el ruidoso motor del vehículo comenzó a sonar y se encaminaron rumbo a su casa._

_Condujeron un par de minutos en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Naruto miraba por la ventana entretenido el color anaranjado del cielo._

_Era su color favorito, y estaba atardeciendo, por lo que las gamas de naranja que ofrecía el hermoso atardecer de aquel día era digno de ser observado. _

_A Naruto le gustaban los atardeceres, le parecían maravillosos y extraños. A menudo se preguntaba cómo sería que se producirían. Su madre siempre le decía que era porque el Sol se iba a dormir, y que cuanto más bonito estaba el cielo, era porque había brillado tanto en la mañana que por la noche estaba agotado. Para Naruto eso explicaba lo bonito que era hoy el atardecer, y es que cuando el pequeño se encontraba con su amigo Sasuke tenía la sensación de que el Sol brillaba un poco más._

_Se pregunto que le gustaría más a Sasuke._

_Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la noche, oscura y llena de estrellas. _

_Sí, sin duda, a Sasuke debe de gustarle la noche._

_Recordó su mirada apagada cuando aún se encontraban en el sótano, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. O peor, como si un fantasma se le hubiera entrado en el cuerpo. ¿Y porqué estaban desnudos? No quería olvidar, quería saber qué es lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Porque fuera lo que fuese había entristecido a Sasuke, y a Naruto no le gustaba ver a Sasuke triste._

_Eso sí, ahora sería ingenuo, pero no me cabe duda de que un par de años entenderá todo…_

_También se preguntó por la actitud del padre de Sasuke. Parecía un buen tipo, pero había algo en él… que le asustaba. Algo que no le daba buena espina._

_-Okaasan… _

_-Dime, cielo._

_-Ha vuelto a pasar-ttebayo…_

_El pequeño rubito hablaba despacio, con la voz ida, mirando sus manitas como si fueran lo más interesante en el universo._

_Silencio._

_Aunque no la estaba mirando, era como si pudiera notar la tensión que se formó en el rostro de su madre. Incluso pudo jurar que la escuchó tragando saliva. Él no se atrevía a mirarla._

_-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que has hecho esta tarde?_

_Lanzó la pregunta sin despegar la vista de la carretera. _

_-Sí recuerdo… Pero hay una parte que no, fue muy extraño…_

_-¿Qué estabais haciendo cuando te ha ocurrido eso?_

_La furgoneta paró suavemente al borde de la acera. No era nada grave, simplemente habían llegado a su destino. _

_Ahora sí que Kushina miraba a su hijo con la preocupación latente en su mirada. El pequeño, sin embargo, no cambió su posición cuando comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Cómo era papá?_

_Los violáceos ojos se abrieron tanto que cualquiera podría jurar que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Aquella pregunta hizo que, de la impresión, golpeara la pequeña palanca que hacía pitar la bocina del auto. Por suerte nadie pasaba a esas horas por la calle, aunque seguramente algún vecino cotilla se hallara asomado a la ventana esperando cualquier cotilleo._

_-N-no me has…-Silencio. Trago saliva.-… respondido, jovencito._

_Con una determinación y una seriedad impropia de un niño de 7 años, y más de un niño como él, encaró a su madre con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban y mantenía el rostro serio._

_-¿Cómo era? ¿Está en el cielo?_

_Volvió a tragar saliva. Suavemente, echó el freno de mano y alzó suavemente su mirada al frente. Se veía incapaz de encarar al pequeño cuando se trataba de un tema como aquel. _

_Pero tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que ese día llegaría… Ella lo sabía y la doctora también se lo advirtió. _

_Sabía que no podía mentirle a él. Era mejor decir la verdad. Pero no pudo evitar agachar la mirada…_

_-Naruto… -Comenzó suavemente. El pequeño estaba expectantemente serio.-La única palaba con la que a día de hoy puedo definir a tu padre es… especial. Tu padre era especial. De hecho tu padre ES especial, porque él no está en el cielo. Y ahora, vamos a casa. Tienes que darte una ducha y meterte en la cama. Ya es tarde-ttebane._

[**Fin de flashback**]

¡Claro! Ahora todo encajaba. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volvió a su anterior posición y siguió escuchando el diálogo que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de la sala. Escuchó la voz de su madre hablando sobre algo que se le hacía ininteligible y después continuó la otra voz.

_-Ha sido el propio crío el que se lo ha pedido. Una visita no le hará daño a nadie… Medítelo. Salga por esa puerta y tómese una semana para pensarlo detenidamente. Yo no haré nada hasta que usted me lo confirme. Pero de verdad, piénselo bien. Quizás muchos de sus problemas podrían solucionarse con esta simple visita._

_-Lo haré, de verdad.-_respondió tras titubear durante unos cuantos segundos.-_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, doctora. La llamaré en esta semana con lo que sea._

Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. No sería bueno que le descubrieran en la escena del crimen. Rápidamente, volvió a su posición de niño bueno que no se mueve de su asiento, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañándole. Pero consideró necesario disimular. Al fin y al cabo, mamá siempre dice que no es de buena de educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

Hizo tan bien su papel que cuando Kushina abrió la puerta y lo miró jamás habría sospechado.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando vio a su retoño, a su rayito de sol. A paso lento, se puso de cuclillas frente a él y le miró.

-¿Qué pasa, mami-ttebayo?

Tragó gran cantidad de aire y lo echó por la boca lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del niño.

-Vas a conocer a tu padre-ttebane.

La sonrisa que le regaló el pequeño le hizo creer que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sin duda, sería algo que no pasaría por alto a la hora de escribir su diario.

**.**

**.**

Su madre no le había arreglado, ¿Qué ropa se supone que tienes que ponerte para ir a conocer a tu padre? Su madre le había dicho que con una sudadera, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas bastaba.

Quería llevarle algún regalo, tal vez un dibujo hecho por él o un tazón de ramen de Ichiraku, su restaurante favorito, pero no se lo permitieron. Vaya fastidio, pensó. Sentía que debía darle algo a su padre para que no le olvidara.

Algo que le carcomía la cabeza era el pensar en si su padre se acordaría de él o no. ¿Llegó a conocerle cuando era un bebé? Naruto no le recordaba, ni siquiera de lejos, pero había muchas cosas que él no recordaba de cuando era pequeño.

¡Dios santo! ¡Podría jurar que en su vida había estado tan nervioso como en aquel momento! ¡Por fin iba a conocer a su padre! ¿Sería verdad que era igual que él? Su madre decía que sí. Y enseguida lo comprobaría.

En otra ocasión, se habría dado cuenta de que su madre no parecía estar demasiado contenta por volver a ver a su padre, pero la emoción no le hacía estar especialmente perspicaz.

Madre e hijo salieron de la roída furgoneta. Aparcaron frente a un edificio que no había visto en su vida, pero que parecía ser el lugar donde habitaba su padre.

Era un edificio rectangular, de ventanas alargadas y de franjas verticales verdes y blancas cuyos colores estaban tan desgastados que más bien parecían franjas amarillas y grises. El pórtico de metal daba a un enorme patio cuya superficie estaba cubierta por un césped muy verde, a excepción de un caminito que daba a la entrada del edificio.

Kushina agarró con fuerza la mano de su hijo.

-No te sueltes, Naruto. No te separes de mí, ¿vale cielo?

El pequeño asintió y se dirigieron hacia la entrada. Les recibió una mujer vestida con una bata blanca y un sombrero que al rubio se le hacía gracioso.

-Bienvenida, señora Uzumaki. – les recibió la mujer de buena gana tras abrirles la puerta y permitirles el paso.- La doctora Senju les espera dentro, nada más entrar se encontraran con ella.

Kushina le sonrió cortésmente.

-Muchísimas gracias-ttebane.

Esta comenzó a caminar y el pequeño siguió sus pasos.

No pudo evitar echar una ojeada alrededor. No había demasiada gente en ese patio, pero eran gente muy extraña. Se veían adultos arrancando la hierba y gritándose entre ellos mientras unos hombres y mejores vestidos de forma muy semejante a la mujer que les había abierto la puerta les miraban fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, se preguntaba si su padre sería como esa gente.

Menos mal que ya estaban subiendo los tres escalones que precedían a la antigua puerta del edificio. Enseguida se encontraban en el interior. No pudo sino suspirar de alivio.

Dentro del edificio olía a hospital, un olor que él conocía demasiado bien. Vio acercarse a ellos a la rubia mujer de pechos grandes que tan bien le caía.

-Hola, Kushina.- Saludó con la mano a su madre y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura. Le sonrió alegremente. -¡Hola, enano! ¿Estás listo para conocer a tu padre?

-¡Sí, tengo muchísimas ganas!

La rubia rió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Kushina, te presento a la doctora Shizune, una de las encargadas del tratamiento de Minato. Ella nos acompañara hasta la sala que tenemos preparada.

La tal Shizune, con su correspondiente uniforme, hizo una reverencia hacia la dirección de ambos. Tsunade se incorporó siendo rápidamente seguida por la otra mujer y junto a su madre las siguieron.

El edificio por dentro era verde. Las paredes estaban prácticamente llenas de puertas y en todas había una intermitente barandilla a la altura de su cabeza. Algunas puertas estaban entreabiertas, pero no lograba ver nada. Llegaron hasta unas escaleras que comenzaron a subir.

-Muy bien, escuchad con atención. Kushina, es mejor que tú no entres con él, será Shizune la que entre con él pero luego saldrá con nosotras. Es una sala completamente vacía, no habrá absolutamente nada al alcance de Minato, lo único que habrá dentro será una mesa y un par de sillas para que puedan hablar. Aunque no nítidamente, se escucha lo que ocurre dentro de la sala, por lo que al mínimo problema podremos actuar.

Tsunade frente a ellos les dio las pautas que debían seguir en aquella visita, con un tono de voz muy profesional.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar con mi hijo?- La voz de Kushina sonó seria. Fue Shizune la que respondió.

-Creemos que puede alterarle tu presencia, de hecho cualquier presencia de alguien que conociera antes de su problema puede alterarle. Si entra Naruto sólo, no debería ocurrir nada malo, puesto que no lo conoce.

-No termino de ver bien esto, aún no estoy convencida de que sea buena idea-ttebane.

Agarró con más fuerza la mano del pequeño cuando pararon frente a una puerta blanca al final del pasillo al que habían llegado tras subir las escaleras. Este solo miraba las caras de las tres mujeres.

-Sólo serán cinco minutos. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, Minato sabe a lo que viene, podría afectar a su conducta un cambio de última hora. Aunque aún estas a tiempo de irte, pero no te lo aconsejo por su bienestar. –La aludida agachó la mirada.- En el fondo, se que aún te importa, Kushina.

No pudo evitar alzar sus cristalinos ojos al encuentro de los violáceos de su madre.

Hacía mucho que no la veía así, ni siquiera cuando él sufría uno de sus olvidos o cuando hacía alguna trastada se le veía con ese gesto. No sabía cómo definirlo, si como tristeza o como preocupación. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambas.

Sabía que si ella se encontraba así era por él, por lo mucho que se preocupaba por él.

La quería mucho, e igual que ella se preocupaba por su bienestar y por darle lo mejor, se vio en la obligación de hacer lo posible de cambiar ese rostro por uno de felicidad. Apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Mami, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes por mí-ttebayo.-Sabía que a pesar de ser unas palabras simples, estaban ahondando profundamente en los sentimientos de su madre, y era fácil de adivinar por la forma en la que ella alzo las cejas. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.-¿Sabes, okaasan? Me apetece un helado, podríamos ir después los dos a tomar uno. ¡Doble a ser posible! ¡O triple!

Su madre fue incapaz de esconder la sonrisa que comenzaba a teñir su rostro y viró los ojos. Soltó su mano y le empujó suavemente hacia delante con un golpecito en el hombro. Tanto la doctora Senju como Shizune miraban enternecidas la escena.

-Vamos, campeón. Te espero aquí afuera.

La doctora del pelo corto agarró suavemente la mano del pequeño y abrió la puerta…

Nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel, era frío y daba un poco de miedo. ¿Papá viviría en una habitación así? Las paredes eran acolchadas, blancas, al igual que el suelo. La única iluminación procedía de una ventana con verjas situada a su derecha, tiñendo el blanco suelo de una sombra rayada negra. En el centro de la sala se encontraban la mesa y las dos sillas de las que había hablado antes la doctora Senju. Para rematar, al fondo, había otra puerta igual que la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

-Naruto, siéntate, tu padre llegará en seguida.

La voz de la doctora sonó algo distorsionada, había eco.

El rubio la miró. Esta le sonreía tratando calmarlo, puesto que no se le paso por alto su cara de miedo.

Asintiendo, tomo asiento, sin dejar de observar cada uno de los rincones de la austera sala. Los nervios estaban presentes en sus piernas colgantes, las cuales se agitaban hacia delante y hacia detrás rápidamente, al igual que en sus manos, golpeando sonoramente en la mesa de una forma rítmica.

-Shizune-san...

-Dime, Naruto-kun.

-¿Por qué hay colchones pegados en la pared?- No pudo evitar preguntar haciendo un puchero. La suave risa de la doctora retumbo por toda la habitación debido al eco.

-Bueno, es algo difícil de ex…-

Un sonoro pitido interrumpió su explicación. Cual acto reflejo, ambos dirigieron de golpe su mirada al frente, hacia la puerta. Esta se abría.

Cada segundo que pasaba el corazón del rubio parecía ascender más y atorarse en la garganta del chico. Tragó saliva.

Claramente se veían más personas tras la puerta, pero únicamente entró una. La importante. La figura del rubio mayor llenó la sala. El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Era alto, algo moreno. Y rubio, muy rubio, tan rubio como él, quizás el pelo más largo y despeinado. Y sus ojos… azules. Sin duda era su padre. Joder, ¡era igual que él! La única diferencia estaba en el rostro juvenil de Naruto frente al rostro algo demacrado del mayor. Aún así, podía jurar que su padre era una escultura griega en vida, era demasiado guapo.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Se quedó parado, observando impasible a las personas que tenía enfrente. Shizune se limitó a darle un pequeño apretón cariñoso en el hombro y salió por la puerta.

Azul contra azul, dos generaciones que se miraban fijamente, conociéndose.

Naruto respiraba fuerte, de la emoción. Minato, como si llevara puestas unas botas de plomo en lugar de unas alpargatas blancas, avanzó lentamente hacia él. Sus pasos eran cansados y lentos. Separó con lentitud la silla de la mesa y se sentó despacio, de lado, de un modo informal. Seguían mirándose fijamente, ahora más de cerca.

Alguno tenía que romper el hielo. Y Naruto tomó esa iniciativa. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola!

Una risa ahogada se escapó del mayor. Este tampoco pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, Naruto…-le miró de arriba abajo.- Estás muy grande ya. ¿Cuántos años tienes, nueve?

-Casi, siete.

-¡Vaya! Quién lo diría… -Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. – ¿Qué tal está tu madre? ¿No la han dejado entrar?

Negó suavemente. Minato bajó la mirada.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, hasta que de nuevo el mismo volvió a romper el hielo.

-¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte!

El mayor alzó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.-Dispara.

-¿Puedo… ya sabes, llamarte _papá_-ttebayo?

Algo dentro de Minato se enterneció.

-Claro que sí, hijo. Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

-Y mi otra pregunta es…

**Sin venir a cuento, sin motivo, como si se tratara de ese momento en el que echas una foto y por un segundo no hay nada hasta que aparece la imagen, como un flash… Todo se volvió negro. Cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué le faltaba el aire? ¿Quién gritaba, por qué no era capaz de escuchar algo más que un lejano murmullo? Tenía, **_**necesitaba, **_**abrir los ojos. Contaría tres…**

**Una.**

**Dos.**

**Y tres.**

-¡Tienes que morir, Naruto! ¡No puedes continuar con esto! ¡Vas a joderte la vida y la de los tuyos! ¡Muere, coño!

¡Con razón le faltaba el aire! ¡Su propio padre le estaba estrangulando! Le dolía la cabeza, seguramente se la habría golpeado al estamparle contra la pared. ¿Qué podía hacer? Gritaba, pedía auxilio, ¡por favor que alguien le escuchara! Cada vez le era más complicado. Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de conseguir que le soltara pellizcando y arañando las manos que rodeaban su cuello, sin ningún éxito. Él era mucho más fuerte…

El aire no llegaba. Todo le daba vueltas. La habitación se nublaba, pero la cara de su padre frente a él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y mirándole con todo el odio del mundo la veía demasiado nítida.

Y de repente pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría, pudo ver como dos hombres le agarraban y pudo sentir el golpe al caer al suelo.

"_¡Minato, tranquilízate!"_

"_¡Minato, estate quieto!"_

Gracias al eco pudo escuchar un golpe.

"_¡Joder, mierda, nos hemos pasado!"_

"_¡Minato!"_

Cuando contempló aquello, supo que lo vivido en aquella sala no lo olvidaría. Ni mucho menos lo que había presenciado en ella.

Nunca olvidaría la cara de psicópata de su padre al intentar matarle…

Y nunca olvidaría la figura de su padre tendida en el suelo y el gran charco rojo que emanaba de su cabeza.

Fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

Las oscuras nubes ocultaban el azul cielo aquel día. No llovía, era como si el cielo sintiera lo mismo que el pequeño Namikaze aquella mañana.

Eran pocas las cosas que Naruto odiaba, pero sin duda, en esa lista se encontraban los cementerios.

Eran lugares tristes, cuyas visitas solo albergaban tristeza y malos momentos. Los odiaba con toda su alma.

Oía al cura dar un largo sermón del que no estaba escuchando nada. Tenía sus cinco sentidos concentrados en aquel ataúd hundido bajo tierra, pero perfectamente a la vista.

Las pocas personas que habían asistido lloraban desconsoladamente. No tenía ni idea de quien eran, no los conocía de nada, pero lloraban como si les fuera la vida en ello. Él, sin embargo, no lloraba. Era incapaz de llorar.

Sinceramente, no esperaba este desenlace. Sin embargo, no era por ello por lo que sus lágrimas no caían.

No era rencor por haberle intentado matarle. Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero realmente era otro el motivo…

Simplemente, no le salía llorar por alguien a quien no conocía de nada.

Le consolaba ver que su madre, la cual estaba a su lado, se encontraba igual que él.

Pero aunque no llorara, un sentimiento extraño estrujaba su corazón. Necesitaba algún consuelo, por pequeño que fuera…

No supo decir en qué momento exacto su "deseo" se hizo realidad… Ese momento en el que una mano pálida agarró la suya dándole un suave apretón.

"_Estoy aquí"_

Ese era el significado de aquel gesto, lo sabía.

"_Gracias, Sasuke"_

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, no les hacía falta. Los mejores amigos se entendían sin palabras.

.

¡Y… Aquí finaliza la infancia de nuestro personajillo! En el próximo capítulo narraré la adolescencia de nuestros chicos y a partir de ahí se acabaron los capítulos rayantes, ya todo será atar cabos.

Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, ya avisé de lo que iba a pasar, lo siento T.T A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar mucho más pronto.

Creo que ya he agradecido por privado los reviews que he recibido, que aunque no sean muchos me hacen mucha ilusión :D Si no lo he hecho, **muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen, que dejan review (y a los que no también) , que siguen y ponen en favoritos mi fic.**

PD: Son las 3 a.m. He revisado lo escrito para tratar de corregir faltas y eso, pero debido a las horas que son, que no os extrañe que se me escape algo por ahí jaja

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
